Tsuzuki and the Poisonous Sweets
by kr kill
Summary: tsuhis. A twisted classic of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. What will happen if Tsuzuki fell for the bait will somebody save him from the evil and selfish Muraki?
1. The One by the Well

Tsuzuki and the Poisonous Sweets

**_Chapter One: The One by the Well_**

**_A/N: _**This is my first attempt for a YnM fic…the idea popped out of nowhere when I was quite bored in the golf course, tired of watching my dad practice and thinking it was a good and funny idea I started writing it…with the character aid of my friends…The characters may appear a little OOC too…Anyways hope you like it, do review. Thanks!

**_Disclaimer: _**Yami no Matsuei is not mine, only the story was created by me

~*start*~

A vast castle stood in a kingdom far from good, the Prince who stood and waited for his match who would help him get his well-deserved throne.

They're kingdom was getting worse by the minute, the Prince was so desperate that he didn't care if his match was a male except that…

_he/she should be attractive_

To be a King is find a Queen…or in his case someone to take that responsibility.

Muraki stood in front of an oblong mirror [A/N: hanging somewhere inside the castle grounds, imagine for yourself I can't think of where to place it…gomen!] looking at it closely, a figure was sealed inside it.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall…show me the district at my south," Prince Muraki ordered the mirror.

The mirror obeyed the order as a swirl of clouds appeared and the people at south appeared.

Prince Muraki stared at the persons who continued working for a living in the said kingdom.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall…show me the district at my west," he said spotting no one up to his expectations.

Again, a swirl of clouds appeared…this time the people at west of the kingdom appeared by the mirror.

The Prince was having difficulty finding a perfect match.

One showed children running past a well where a…

+++++++

"Obaasan, I'm fetching some water by the well…" a voice addressed to his grandmother.

"Be careful, my child," his grandmother replied.

"Ah, ja ne…"

He took a bucket and headed for the well humming the song 'I'm wishing…I'm wishing…' [A/N: a song somewhere in Snow White…].

"Ohayou 'niichan…when will you play with us?"

"Ohayou…maybe later…gomen I need to work…"

"Hai! See you later then, 'niichan…"

He gave a heart-warming smile as the children left and played along by themselves.

He continued humming the song, as he pulled the bucket up.

A horse halted near, as he finally pulled the bucket by the edge of the well.

"Sumimasen…" someone called behind him.

He turned around, stopped humming and locked eyes with emerald ones. They stood there looking at one another completely awestruck.

"D-doushite?" He asked breaking the silence between the mysterious being.

"Anou, I was wondering where I could stay for the evening?" The guy said as a blush graced is beautiful face.

"Anata wa?"

"Prince Hisoka Kurasaki…Hisoka of the other kingdom…Babylon."

"Tsuzuki Asato desu…ex-prince of Syria…hajimashite…Hisoka-san? Is it okay if I call you that, others may notice…"

"Ah…hai. Demo I was wondering why you said ex-prince?" Hisoka whispered.

"I ran away because of family matters…" Tsuzuki replied and added in chibi form, "wouldn't even allow me to eat sweet…"

"Ah…" Hisoka replied with a sweatdrop.

"Anyways, it is best for you to stay with me for the time being. Obaasan would love to have you around," Tsuzuki said.

"Arigatou…"

Tsuzuki took the bucket, as Hisoka guided his horse to 'Obaasan' house.

"Tadaima!" Tsuzuki shouted as soon as he arrived.

"We have a visitor," he added.

"We'll he be around for dinner?" Obaasan answered.

"He'll be staying for the night, obasaan," Tsuzuki replied.

"Ah, I'll be preparing some food then."

"Make yourself at home," Tsuzuki said to Hisoka.

Hisoka sat at the chair by the living room.

"So, what are you doing at this kingdom," Tsuzuki asked.

"I'm looking for…someone," Hisoka replied softly.

Tsuzuki raised a brow, not really believing the reply.

"You have a great voice…" Hisoka suddenly said.

_/and beautiful face too…/_

"You heard me?" Tsuzuki asked a little shyly.

"Ah, it was great…" Hisoka replied.

++++

"Stop!"

"Mirror, mirror on the wall…show me the one by the well," Prince Muraki ordered.

Another swirl of clouds as a amethyst man appeared in a pause.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall…tell me all the information about this man," he ordered, uncapable of hearing conversation in any district.

"Tsuzuki Asato…no exact records, just his name. Must be from a different kingdom," the mirror spoke.

"Clear…" Prince Muraki ordered.

The swirl of clouds disappeared as the mirror seemed normal once again.

The Prince smiled to himself.

"I've found you!"

_the one by the well…_

~T.b.C.

A/N: Yahoo…first chapter up! The characters are OOC here, humor chapters will appear soon, I think! Anyways, when the seven dwarfs appear I guess. Please review…Find out the next update, what will Muraki do?

Next Chapter: The Hunter…if you've watched Snow White find out whose the hunter who'd kill Snow White? Will the evil queen order him to kill Snow White in this story? Or will the hunter let Snow White escape. Find out at the next chapter.


	2. The One to Keep

Tsuzuki and the Poisonous Sweets

**_Chapter Two: The One to Keep_**

**_A/N: _**For those who reviewed, I want to thank you all! I greatly appreciate the replies…one of them said that there was already a fic the exists the same as mine…thank you for informing me however I would still like to continue the fic especially after I lost my track at the main plot. I'm so inspired to continue this after seeing the Kyoto part at AXN…yay!

~*start*~

Roosters started to shout as the sun woke up to greet the world. Villagers set off with their daily work, happily this people lived unknowing the tragedy of their kingdom, the growing need of a suitable hierarchy.

And as each one left their respective homes, a perturbed young man anxiously dressed to continue his unfinished business. Walking through the living room of the welcoming stranger he met by the well, he was about to write a note stating his departure early that day but…

"Ohayo, Hisoka-san. How was your night?"

The startled Prince addressed turned around to meet eyes with the said welcoming stranger and replied, "Quite fine. Arigato for letting me stay for the night…however I must leave now…"

Tsuzuki, the man who was referred to gave a cute pout before mouthing his protests.

"Mou, but you haven't eaten breakfast, Hisoka-san!"

"Gomen nasai, Tsuzuki-san. I gravely appreciate all your kindness demo I'm also running late…my kingdom is in grave danger, I would love to visit you after I have found the one I'm looking for," the young Prince answered back as he gave a slight bow and turned to leave.

"Wait…" There was seriousness in the words delivered to the young Prince.

And so he turned around, questioning the black-clad ex-prince of Syria.

"I want you to keep this at least…for safekeeping, just so when we see each other again," Tsuzuki stated, sorrow reflected in his amethyst eyes.

The Prince only nodded before thrusting the object to his pocket, truly he will treasure it beyond words, beyond the facial expressions he reveal, just so he can remember that he met someone…very similar to those he sought all the years.

However he cannot allow himself to put him in danger because since the first time their eyes came into contact, he felt something different, something unknown to him even now.

He took his horse which was tied by the side pillar of the small house, looking back at the house he stayed in…he allowed himself to smile just for this time. And then he continued to trek the path he started days before, searching for the keeper of the crystal tears of dear Saya and Yuma, the twin Princess that escaped and bound Syria to an unknown prophecy.

****

Back at the house Hisoka had once left, Tsuzuki held closely a piece of ornament, a single fracture of the crystal tears…however he apart from his childhood memories could not tell the purpose of it. Truth to it all, ever since before he wore the blue crystal tear as a necklace just as give to him by his parents, the only memory he would keep pf them. A single proof of the mystery between Syria and Babylon.

"Hisoka…"

The soft wind blew the name as if carrying it towards the owner. The once jovial Tsuzuki sat once again by the well lost in thought. Never before did anyone affect the young man in ten folds like this except to the fact that the young Prince proved everyone's assumption wrong.

No one could tell what happened to Tsuzuki just that he sulk himself in thought rather than hum a peaceful song for the villagers to hear, this day was quite unusual for all believing finally something got pass Tsuzuki's strong and defensive walls.

As always, perfect is the timing of those who want to hurt the perplexed ex-prince and soon enough the news of Tsuzuki's meeting with Hisoka long spread the villagers perking their noses in his own personal business.

He was gravely observed by those who loathe him so badly. People nodded in agreement happy someone was disturbing Tsuzuki this badly, thinking it was best for him to experience something new in his life. After all a good man should feel assured that someone loved him in a special manner and vice versa yet they were once again proven wrong.

He then went home, wondering more why he let himself entangled with Hisoka.

_When I heard the sweet, lovely voice, I grew confused. When I turned back and saw his face, I admired it all the way. When I looked at the emerald hue of his eyes, I held back and couldn't breathe. When I saw the blush crept his face, I could only stare. When I heard his name, it felt right to say it out loud…_

Why?

++++

Muraki sat at his throne, marveling himself with a glass of red wine. Somehow he was quite happy that he has finally found the perfect match and soon the throne will be legally his.

Sipping through the glass he stood up and decided to take a glance of his now most precious toy. And with his command he saw Tsuzuki, with his unruly chocolate hair and amethyst orbs. But something was different from the gaze Tsuzuki emits, it was of longing, grief, sorrow and confusion.

"I cannot wait any longer…" Muraki muttered.

He cleared the said mirror and summoned his best subordinate, Oriya.

The Prince walked back and fort waiting and trying to be patient, until a creak was heard declaring the arrival of Oriya.

Just like before Oriya plastered the same unreadable expression towards the Prince. His hair still trailed long and etched in his face was a picture of great anticipation and service towards the Prince making him the best suitable for the job. He never quite fails, his record was clear…devoid of any feelings in clearing the path of the Prince.

He was the best ever and unknown to all, the Prince liked him very much in his service. And Oriya…he would serve Muraki to the fullest risking everything…gambling even his own life.

"I want you to do something for me…Oriya…" Muraki said in a business-like voice.

Oriya only smirked his way, its been awhile since Muraki ordered him.

"I want you to…get this man for me…" Muraki said grinning.

A picture of Tsuzuki appeared between them…a figure of him by the well humming softly just like the first time Muraki saw him however there was no sound coming out of his lips…they were just moving.

"…I want him!"

And for the first time, Oriya's expression turned into a surprised stare…as soon as it appeared he concealed it. Luckily, Muraki was gaping at the figure of Tsuzuki.

"Ehem…" Oriya said, holding back the urge to do something that he knew he'll regret.

Muraki snapped out of the trance and continued with his pep talk about Tsuzuki. Oriya however stood in his ground not registering every word, just listening to the entrancing voice of Muraki was enough for him rather than the fact the he WANTED Tsuzuki.

"Oriya…capture him, kidnap or whatever just get him here," Muraki ordered.

"Huh?"

So maybe Oriya went over of Muraki's voice that just when he heard him pronounce his name he was imagining Muraki saying something very sweet.

_/Oriya…I like you…I want you…I love you…/ _[A/N: insert…*cough* *cough*…]__

"Oriya! I said I want you to capture, kidnap him or whatever it takes for you to bring him here so that I can get the throne I rightfully deserve…" Muraki said, trying to get his composure intact.

"H-hai!" Oriya replied, waking to his senses.

"Where is he?" Oriya asked.

"The district at west…the one by the well…" Muraki replied.

Now the problem was…how one must search for that person after all many will come by the well for water. Yeah, maybe Oriya did see a figure of Tsuzuki but that will never be efficient for him. Imagine you can't expect Tsuzuki to appear there every single minute unless they run out of water.

"Oriya…before you leave. Are you sure you can do this?" Muraki asked, not letting down his guard.

"Ofcourse…" Oriya replied.

_/Are you doubting?/_

"Good…because you seem…distracted," Muraki stated.

Oriya then head off to the district at west to fetch the man named 'Tsuzuki Asato'. He was clattered and incapable actually but he went. He went without disagreeing Muraki because he wanted to meet this man.

Muraki just stared at the retreating back of Oriya and gave a malicious smile. He shook all worried thoughts of Oriya, he said he was fine…then he was fine.

_Tsuzuki will be mine…_

_the one to keep…_

~T.b.C.

A/N: Yay! Second chapter up…yahoo…woohoo…reviews please I will greatly accept them. Please, pretty pretty please…I need your comments, suggestions, ramblings, anything that you want to say to me please…Kyaah!

Next Chapter: Hisoka's journey comes to a stop and now after realizing something that changed his life…He went back to his country delivered the 'thing' and took one for himself…and went back to look for Tsuzuki but…how about Oriya? Just find out…

==the summary above won't appear completely others may appear at the next chapter…thanx!


	3. THe One that Hurts

Tsuzuki and the Poisonous Sweets

**_Chapter Three: The One that hurts_**

**_A/N: _**Since it's our sem break here…its time I finally update this again…a big apology I kind of got a little carried away with school and all. I also found myself lost with the real written plot so here I go again editing my stuff and all…thanks for those who've read this…please do review…thanks!!!

~*start*~

Two days have passed, Hisoka continued to walk his way, searching for the mysterious ornament he long to see. He wanted so much to finish this journey, mostly to come back to that small house he stayed one night. And to see the man he met by chance.

Unconsciously he pulled the piece of ornament from his pocket and held it tightly.

"Tsuzuki Asato…who are you?"

How can you change my life so easily without effort? How did you make me change in such a short time? Why did I feel this way ever since I laid my eyes on you? Have we met before?

And as the sun illuminated and touched the piece of ornament, two colors came to view and with it two paths unfold. A blue one leading back to where he came from and a red one leading to a place unknown.

Finally, Hisoka took notice that the piece of ornament was a part of his journey…it was a crystal tear.

"Thank you…" Hisoka whispered softly.

I promise, I will come back for you, Tsuzuki…I will come back…

And with a silent promise, Hisoka continued the trek he started following the red light…believing it will lead him to the keeper of the crystal tears.

++++

"Hisoka…"

/Music playing sweetly…

A mere child stood…dark brown hair and amethyst orbs clad in his tuxedo.

Is that me?

Voices so many of them…

"Prince Asato…"

"Tsuzuki…"

"Asato…"

Memories? Why are you calling me?

Another child…younger…light brown hair…emerald eyes…clad in his tuxedo as well…

Hisoka…

Hisoka…

Hisoka…

The child was smiling…

"This is Prince Kurosaki…"

"Prince Asato…"

Kurosaki…

Hisoka!

I met you…before, Hisoka…Kurosaki…

Screams, shouts…I don't remember…I don't want to remember…pain…

"Get away…"

"Leave my son…"

"Get lost…"

Hisoka…

I ran away…three years later…

I ran away…

What happened?

I don't remember…well…/

Tears slowly cascaded down his face…it was Hisoka after all. That was why he felt something when they met, something in his heart…his memory.

After that party, he remembered meeting Hisoka again and then something happened. He can't recall but he was sure that was why some of the voices pushed him away.

It was him…the fist one who did not pretend even if he himself was a prince. And I let him go…I let him go when I finally found him…

Tsuzuki held on the crystal tear. This was the only thing that bound Hisoka and him together.

I was so stupid to let you go…I should've come instead…I should've listened to my heart…my first instinct…damn it!

'Cause I love you…

And his tears continued to flow in silent prayer for his return. He regretted the fact that he let him leave that day.

"Hisoka…come back…I need you…"

++++

"I need you…"

Hisoka immediately halted; he was heading back to Babylon when he heard a voice. He has collected the crystal tears.

"Tsuzuki…"

It was like he felt Tsuzuki…but that was impossible, wasn't it. It just can't be…he was nearly at the palace gates. He can visit him again, he might just be imagining things since he miss him so much.

He entered the green fields of his kingdom and immediately went to their castle.

"Open up."

He went down his horse and headed to his father, the King to report his successful journey. He wanted this to end fast; he needed to see Tsuzuki. Hisoka doesn't know why, he just wanted to see him.

"I've found the crystal tears…"

"Good, we will need them," his father said, formally.

"I'm sorry but after I have delivered this to you, I am leaving once again," Hisoka said.

"…But why Hisoka."

"That is a business I have to attend to. My return will be uncertain, weeks, months…I don't know depending on how long I would take. I just need to get away from here, from this kingdom," Hisoka said.

"No! You are the Prince of Babylon you cannot reject your position, your responsibilities," his father replied.

"I'm sorry but you can do nothing to change my mind," Hisoka stated.

And with no more than a good-bye, he left the castle and headed back to where his heart aches.

++++

Oriya heavily headed to the village, his King pertained to.

Damn, why can't he just choose me instead of a nobody? Damn it, I'm also good-looking, women fall head over heel for me. Such a pity they don't know I like Muraki. Damn it!

Oriya squinted his eyes left and right, but he could not see Tsuzuki.

Damn this is getting irritating. First, I look for someone MY Muraki desires and NOW people are staring at me cause I can't fucking find him.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Tsuzuki Asato lives?" Oriya tried asking.

This went for hours until he reached the middle of the said village where a well was built. The same well, Muraki took notice of Tsuzuki's beauty. And the key in finding Tsuzuki himself.

"Excuse me, do you know where Tsuzuki Asato lives?" Oriya asked for the hundredth time.

And finally someone who at least knew him, showed the way.

Slowly, Oriya knocked by the small house's door.

It was opened minutes later Tsuzuki himself. It seem like he was crying for all I know.

"Are you Tsuzuki Asato?" Oriya asked just to make sure even though he knew the answer.

"Umm…yes. You are?"

"Oriya…"

"Er…why do you know me?"

Why do I know him?

/I was tasked to kidnap you…/

How lame…

/I need to bring you to Prince Muraki…/

Unbelievable…

/Prince Muraki has sent me because he said he likes you and he wants you to be with him forever so that he can be the King but I won't allow you and him to be together because I like Muraki ever since I learned I was going to be his guard./

Huh? …to confusing…

"Er…please come with me to the castle. Prince Muraki sent me here to fetch you…"

~T.b.C.

**A/N:** Yes! I've finished chapter three…I know its kind of confusing and I kind of get a little off the plot but the story must go on. I edited some parts so I apologize for that and also for some errors that I am unable to see. Please review…thanks!

Next Chapter: Will Tsuzuki come with Oriya? How can Oriya persuade Tsuzuki to come with him or does he have other plans? Will Hisoka and Tsuzuki meet again? When will the er…seven dwarfs (???) appear? Read and find out…


End file.
